


Ана

by fandom_Xenophilia, SlajaSajka



Series: FB 2015 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ана

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1132 слова  
>  **Фандом:** ориджинал  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/ОМП  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Инопланетяне. Все говорят, это они виноваты в том, что происходит. А я считаю, нет. Виноваты мы сами – и только мы  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Сюр. Лютый сюр. POV  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Ана"

Инопланетяне. Все говорят, это они виноваты в том, что происходит. А я считаю, нет. Виноваты мы сами – и только мы. В конце концов, нас никто не заставлял сбивать чужой корабль – он всего-то мимо планеты проходил. И лезть в него потом тоже никто не заставлял, сами вскрыли, сами вошли, сами распотрошили его, надеялись новую технику найти.  
Нет, я не говорю, что новая техника – это плохо, но осторожность не помешает никогда, а ученые о ней забыли. Кинулись с головой в чужие микросхемы, программы и что там еще валялось. Я не очень хорошо в этом всем разбираюсь, потому что я солдат. Был солдатом, а сейчас уже и неважно.  
Так вот, ученые кинулись изучать, солдаты – и я в том числе – охраняли полигон от любопытных и надеялись получить премию за всяких пойманных нарушителей. О, таких хватало. Зеленые, левые, правые, уфологи, еще какая-то шушера, решившая, что инопланетный корабль – отличное место, чтобы подзаработать и кого-нибудь по ходу разоблачить.  
Кто из наших пропустил того идиота, неизвестно до сих пор. Что идиот там искал, тоже никто не знает. Зато все знают, чем это все закончилось.  
Но я забегаю вперед.  
Так вот, премия. Я жениться собирался в тот год, на Ана, и деньги бы мне сильно не помешали, вот и ловил я всех старательно. А свадьба должна была пройти тихо и дешево, потому что я зарабатывал не особо много, а Ана и того меньше. Вечно у него что-то не складывалось, срывалось, он ссорился с сослуживцами или начальством. Ну, сам знаешь, как такое бывает. Тут не то сказал, там не так посмотрел – и все, до свидания.  
А держать язык за зубами Ана не умел, не то воспитание. Вообще, я до сих пор удивляюсь тому, что он со мной остался. Красивым он был жутко просто, хотелось смотреть на него все время, глаз не отводить и трогать, чтобы убедиться – он реальный. Это я к тому, что ему любой бы дал, да и образование у него имелось. Но остался со мной, ждал меня с вахт и ютился в крошечной квартирке общаги нашей солдатской.  
Я еще боялся, как бы не сделали с ним чего, пока меня нет. Но, слава богам, он то ли мог за себя постоять, то ли боялись все – не знаю. Главное, что я приходил домой, а там ужин приготовлен, прибрано все – и Ана, теплый, тонкий, нежный. Кожа у него белая была, а на меня посмотри – видишь, какой я темный? Сам по себе, и загар еще. Красиво мы рядом смотрелись.  
А познакомились мы случайно. У меня увольнительная удачно попала на праздник Луны, я в город потащился, на ярмарку, а Ана как раз от родителей сбежал. Вот и познакомились, возле сосисок. Он есть хотел, аж трясся, а я загляделся на его рот, всякое себе представлял – ну и купил ему пожрать. С тех пор и завертелось.  
Но я долго не верил, что он и в самом деле останется. Ну сам подумай, что ему со мной рядом делать? У меня ни манер, ни воспитания, солдат и есть солдат, да еще и сирота, вырос в детдоме. Нас там даже ножами за столом пользоваться не учили, все боялись, что порежем друг друга. А Ана, он из богатой семьи, гувернантки там, частная школа…  
Но чем-то я ему понравился. А может, и любил он меня – я его так точно любил, предложение сделал через полгода, как только закон позволил по срокам, и он согласился. Ана, а не закон. Сиял весь потом, планировал, как арку украсить, какие костюмы купить.  
В общем, все хорошо у нас было. Я старался очень, чтобы он за меня не краснел. Вилки научился друг от друга отличать, десертную там от рыбной. Не рыгать на улице, одеваться стал поприличнее.  
И любил я его, до дрожи. Домой мчался, как укушенный, быстрее бы к Ана попасть, обнять его, поцеловать. Он так нежничал, так льнул ко мне…  
А потом началось это все. Не Эпидемия еще, но ублюдок стащил с корабля Куб и включил его.  
Ана слег одним из первых, только стоял – и рухнул, головой о пол ударился. Я и не понял, что случилось вообще. И умер у меня на руках, до больницы доехать не успели.  
Я даже не плакал, не хотелось. Зато все хотелось набор для рисования ему купить. Он у меня рисовал, а денег не хватало все время, вот и пользовался чем подешевле. Так я задумал ему к свадьбе купить самое дорогое, что найду. И купил, в гроб сложил, и сгорели они вместе, в крематории. Я бы тоже сгорел, лег бы рядом, чтобы не расставаться, да Эпидемия началась.  
Трупы по улицам валялись, в больницы было не попасть. Вот солдат и припрягли собирать, в крематорий сносить, чтобы зараза дальше не распространялась. Ну, сказали так, не знали ж тогда еще, что она уже везде.  
Я и собирал, сначала подростков, и детей, и таких, как мой Ана, тонких-звонких. Потом люди постарше пошли, и солдаты тоже. Мало кого она пощадила, сам же понимаешь.  
Так вот, я собирал – и все сдохнуть хотел. Уйти к моему Ана, с ним вместе быть, а не тухлые трупы в грузовик закидывать. Только шиш мне, у меня иммунитет оказался, наверное. Врачи, которые здоровых обследовали, ничего не сказали.  
Вообще, плохо тогда было. Мародеры вылезли, насильники. Какая только дрянь из людей не прет, когда все хреново. А я все собирал и собирал мертвяков, и дым над столицей стоял все время, от крематория.  
А потом… потом они начали возвращаться, и Ана ко мне вернулся. Я домой пришел – а он за столом сидит, в стену смотрит. Не реагирует ни на что, как все вернувшиеся, и кожа липкая, холодная.  
Я не сказал никому, что Ана тоже… здесь. Их же забирали и опять сжигали, потому что не люди это, и не зомби какие-нибудь, а натуральные инопланетяне, такие же, как на корабле трупиками валялись, просто выглядят, словно наши родные.  
Во всех новостях кричали, что опасность, звоните 911 – и этих заберут.  
Только это ж Ана мой, и плевать, что глаза у него красные, а зрачки вертикальные, и что не шевелится он целыми днями. Ну там сердце еще не бьется, и дышать ему не надо. Зато он рядом, можно домой прийти и его обнять. Эти, если их помыть, склизкими перестают быть. А можно еще пледом прикрыть, тогда они нагреваются – и вообще хорошо.  
А в последнее время он и шевелиться начал. Взглядом за мной следит, голову поворачивает. Если обнимаю, льнет к телу, за шею пальцами цепляется – ну, как Ана раньше. Неловко пока – видно, что руки его не слушаются, – но это ничего. Я его научу, снова вместе будем, может, даже поженимся и арку розами украсим, тем более что костюмы в шкафу еще висят.  
Так что пойду я, ждут меня дома, может, Ана поцеловать разрешит, а там и что другое. Соскучился я по нему – и по тому, как у нас бывало. А ты не отчаивайся, что умер. Тоже вернешься к своим когда-нибудь. Ну и заглядывай потом, если помощь понадобится, я много таких, каким ты будешь, спрятал, хуже-то все равно уже не станет. А вот лучше – может, точно. Особенно, если Ана сегодня даст себя поцеловать.


End file.
